Millenium Generation: Chapter 1
by Sailor Sakoran Dragon
Summary: Hey! Any way, the silver millenium is destroyed all original senshi are dead, what will happen???New Millennium senshi! Chapter 1 is up!
1. Prologue~ The Journey Begins!

A/N Hi! How are ya??? Well, this is my first sailor moon fan fiction, and I know, I know, it sucks, but what can I say??? I'm a starter in Sailor Moon! Well, on with the ficcie!  
  
Prologue: The journey begins.  
In the Silver Millennium, everyone was living happily, until one day, an evil spread, it was a horrible sight, a blood red creature had come and destroyed the castle, the people, the royal family...Everything was destroyed, everything. All the senshi had died also, and soon after the monster had shriveled away and died. It was a creation, from an ancestor of all evil people from the negaverse. They still had been new senshi born but, all scattered and unknown of their ancestor's past. They had never known of the past they should've, even Sailor Pluto was gone, gone from the gates of time, but somehow, someone else was guarding it, that person was my friend, she was my friend until I had found out that she was the gatekeeper of time, the new Sailor Pluto, ... ... ... ... It was a pain to see her leave and knowing that I was only the senshi of the Earth. The crystal was gone, no remains of anything had stayed, not even a blade of grass. I was told to gather the new senshi, no matter how hard the task was. Who assigned me this mission??? Noone. I chose this, I want the Earth back, and I want the peace and moon back, but the secret space council??? They won't care, as long as they are alive. The Negaverse hadn't taken over the elemental planets and couldn't care less because they though that they were useless. I am Millennium Sailor Earth, and my name is, Crystal Tsukino. Meaning, that my name is Crystal Moon. I am Usagi and Mamoru's second child, born the day of the destruction. My friend is Sailor Pluto and Elizabeth Meiou, daughter of the guardian of time. Have I found any other senshi??? No. This story will begin, the day I start... ... ... ... And so, my journey begins. Will we get peace, harmony the Earth and Moon back??? I don't know. I'll have to find out.  
  
A/N Sowwie it's so short!!!!! I don't have much time with all these tests piling in and school stuffz. Well, I hope you liked the prologue! This whole ficcie will be in Crystal's point of view until further notice!   



	2. Chapter 1~ The First Attempt and the Fir...

A/N Hi! I'm back with my crazy fan fiction! Well, as you know, or well, at least SHOULD know, this fan fiction starts when Crystal wakes up and starts her journey! Well, on with the fan fiction!  
  
Chapter 1: "The First Attempt and the First Battle"  
  
The cracks of dawn had shown through my window, I, Crystal Tsukino, a 13-year-old silver haired girl woke up. I had cold blue eyes and great figure, but lousy attitude. "Stupid journey, I just had to vow that I would do this." I murmured, going to the bathroom to change into regular clothes. I lived alone and to begin, I had a mini-computer because there was no Artemis, Luna, or Diana. About 30 minutes later, I came out all refreshed, wearing a dark blue tank top and baggy blue pants. I gathered the stuff I would need, consisting of toiletries, all of my money, which was A LOTclothes, lots of food and a tent. I bought a space ship called "The Wings of Destiny". It was a fast ship, battery generated, blue and was very easy to use. Amy's friend made it after all. Ami the water senshi! "Manoura! Mun-or-a Open ship entrance!" I yelled to the main computer. A whole from the bottom of the ship opened up and I went in. I had all my supplies there already, weapons, storage and so on. I just needed one more thing. The sword that I had bought from a famous weaponry shop. "Manoura, take us to the local Weaponry shop, stat!" I commanded. The ship headed there and soon arrived. I left the ship and headed for the shop. When I arrived, the worker just asked. "Are you Crystal Tsukino??? Your sword is ready." I nodded my head and waited. He came back with the sword and belt I wanted. It was decorated with fierce creatures that had done good and symbols of planets, its handle was gold and the blade was diamond with carvings on it. My belt was completely black and had many pockets, one in which I can hold my sword in. "Thank you. How much is it?" I asked. "Um... ... a man by the name of Keith Omega has paid for the sword and belt for you and he said that he wanted you to wait for him by your ship, Miss." he said. I nodded and left. 'Keith???' I thought. 'What does he want now??? The guy is up for a beating, the sake of the world is in my hands and he wants to chat. What's with him?!' I kept thinking as I walked up to my ship. Keith was standing right under it in his regular clothes, most likely green shirt and black jeans. He had messy brown hair and stone cold green eyes. "What's with it this time, Keith?" I asked trying to sound calm. "Hey, I paid for your sword and I don't get a thank you, that hurt." He said smirking. "Thank you." I said through clenched teeth. "I wanted to ask if I can come with you." he asked. "What?! Are you insane?! I don't want to lose another friend! No!" I yelled as I went to get the ship ready. "I don't care, believe it or not, you can't do this alone and I'm coming whether you like it or not!" he yelled losing all the playfulness he had before. I turned around and stared at him. "You know this is your death wish or maybe a wish of being broke, right???" I asked. 'At least this kids loaded.' I thought. 'After all, he's 17 and has a job, what am I to complain, I just don't want him to be hurt' I thought as I shrugged and walked in. "You better have all your needs with you." I told him in a cold voice. "Yeah, I do, I came prepared. Do you have a guest room in this thing???" he asked. "Yes, but they're preserved for the senshi. There are no extra rooms, the only room that you can walk into is mine. And you are NOT sleeping with me, I have no clue of what you're going to do. Sleep on the couch in my room." I said seriously. He pouted and murmured an okay. "You can put your stuff in the extra closet." I told him as I went to sit in the Pilot's seat. "Manoura, program and head for Mercury. The first few senshi is there, right?" I asked the computer. "Yes, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars are located on that planet." It replied. Keith jumped over the co-pilot's seat and sat down. "So, we're going to Mercury??" he asked. "Yes, then we're going to Venus, then Jupiter and then we're coming back here, in Mars." I explained before he asked about it. "Oh, okay." He replied. "Manoura, head for Mercury, if something attacks, wake me up immediately. I'm going to go to sleep. You should to, we'll need it." I said to Manoura and Keith. "Can I please sleep on the bed???" he asked with a puppy face. "No." I replied. "You wanted to come, now suffer the consequences, oh yeah and just to tell you, I learned how to read people's mind, so be careful." I explained. He frowned and followed me. "I'm going to change, you peek, and you die." I say as if he was a monster. He shrugs and takes his clothes, going to the boy's bathroom. I change into a silk tank top and skirt that are a light blue and I was getting ready to go to bed, the minute I was about to sit down and comb my hair, Keith walks in and asks me for blankets and a pillow. I sigh and point to a cabinet and take out my braids and comb my hair.  
Keith's Point of View.  
'That girl is so stubborn, but beautiful and caring at the same time.' I think. I see her brush her silky hair and I start to become very longing to touch it, but that will never happen, I may love her but she probably hates me.' I sigh as I take out some blankets and pillows and I go to the couch, I complain one more time. "Do I REALLY HAVE TO sleep on the couch, I won't be able to sleep!" I see her face go fury red and irritated. 'Yes! Score! I reached it!' "Fine! Stop bugging me!" she yelled and I smirked as I jumped in the bed. She looked as if she had fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful and angel-like. This was the only time I would get to get closer than 1 foot away from her. I had felt her hair before, but she had woken up. I smiled as I saw her smile and I soon fell asleep dreaming of her.  
About 5 hours later, I presume, I wake up with something really near me that seemed to be a little loud. I looked to my side and I saw Crystal curled up in a ball and hugging my arm, I'm gonna have fun with this one, she'll start apologizing in the morning. So, I turned to the side and gently wrapped my arms around her in a fashion that would make you think I didn't do it on purpose.   
The morning... ... ...well... ... ...the alarm clock woke us up. I looked to my side and I saw that Crystal was gone. I looked out the window and saw a mass of oceans and people swimming. "Crystal! Where the heck are we?!" I asked, totally surprised how different it looked than Mars. I waited for Crystal to answer, but no reply came. "Manoura, where is Crystal???" I asked, hoping nothing bad happened. "Tsukino-san has gone for a dive. Her schedule is as followed: Swim in the ocean, buy items, search for senshi, have lunch, search for senshi, practice senshi powers then free time." The main computer replied. I smiled and changed to take a swim, Crystal loved the water and she would be spending at least 5 hours in the pool. When I went there, I saw Crystal in a race against some guy, and 3 other girls. One girl had brown hair and red eyes, another had red hair, brown eyes, and the last had dark blue hair with sparkly blue eyes. The guy looked strong and had brown hair and amber eyes. "Ready, Set, GO!" I heard a safe guard yell. It seemed as if the race had only been between the guy, the girl with blue hair and Crystal. The gal with blue hair was second with the guy. Crystal was in the lead. Then, the girl zoomed past Crystal and won. "Our winner, Aqua Mizuno!!!" the safe guard yelled. Crystal smiled and shook hands with the girl. She looked as if she was searching her..............  
  
Crystal's P.O.V.  
This girl, could she be??? Could she be a senshi??? "Aqua, will you join me for lunch???" I asked so I can get some information out of her. "Sure, 3 o'clock at the food bar?? Oh, and do you mind if I bring my friend, Derek Titanium???" Aqua asked me. "Sure." I said as I jumped back into the water. I took out my computerwhich was water resistant and I calculated her data and found out that she had no information of her past. She had to be Sailor Mercury or Sailor Neptune! She matches Ami and Greg-san's DNA! I found Mercury! Yes! Now, for the lunch of information. Hey, it's 1:30, I guess I'll go for a swim then.   
I was swimming for about 5 minutes then, out of nowhere, Keith pops up. "Are you trying to make me drown???" I asked choking. He laughed and patted me on the back and said, "I'm sorry, well, at least you're not dead." laughingly. I punched him the gut and made him fall. He surfaced and pouted. "Hey! You know that this will mean war right???" he asked. I looked at him as if was insane. "Shut up." I said as I swam away, unfortunately, he pulled me under. I glared at him from under water and I tried to surface, only to know that a monster was hanging onto my foot. My eyes widened in shock and I told everyone to get out of the water. "Get out! There's a youma monster! GET OUT OF THE WATER EVERYONE!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I saw everyone leave and I told Keith to leave to, and he did. "Millennium, Earth power!" I yelled.  
The background flashed blue and only my pen shown, I grabbed my pen and threw it in the air. It turned into the locket and takes it's place. I spin once and put my arms up high and I get my yellow gloves that are elbow length. I reach down to my toes and my knee high dark green boots appear with the Earth symbol on the tip. I spin once more and my outfit appears, then I have an Earth background as my silver tiara forms as my hair is pulled up into a long ponytail. I stand there with arms at my side and eyes closed. My outfit is different from the old senshi's. It is white and no sleeved. The sailor collar is green and my choker is red. My skirt is knee length and green. I start my usual saying.   
"What are you doing? Trying to take over the planet or bug these people at their free time in swimming? Well, not when I'm here! I am Millennium Sailor Earth, and in the name of justice, I shall make you perish!" I say. The monster doesn't budge, then I see Aqua and Derek walking into this area. I don't want her to get hurt, but I can't tell her now, that guy is with her! "Run!" I yell, and they start running but the monster is advancing on them. "Millennium explosion!" I yell as I take my wand and let it transform into an energy ball as it levitates in my outstretched hands in the air. The attack works just in time and the monster disappears. I turn to the frightened girl and guy. "Hey! Aqua! I need to have a little chat with you!" I yell. This is gonna be hard.  



End file.
